unbreakable_boku_no_hero_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sachi Kateyama
Sachi Kateyama ''(かてやま さち Kateyama Sachi)'', also known as the Ninja Hero: Sliver Mist ''(ステルスヒーロー/シルバーミスト Suterusuhīrō/ shirubāmisuto) , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the protagonist of ''Unbreakable. Appearance Sachi is described to have been a very plain and gloomy-looking girl, but blossomed into a very beautiful girl in time. She is of an average build with a relatively average height and a light complexion. She has black straight hair which she keeps in straight bangs that cover her forehead of different lengths. Her eyes are the color of blue hazel, which is sometimes depicted as being purple or dark blue. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks. Her hero costume consists of a black hooded cloak, a black shoulder-off shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black ripped jeans, laced boots, a small black mask that only covers her mouth, and black finger-less gloves. She also a bow and arrows and daggers. Her daggers hide in her cloak while her bow and arrows rest on the back of her cloak. Personality Sachi often held a poker face. She was very expressionless and seldom smiled or frowned. She has shown to be a very practical, smart, serious, diligent and mature girl who could set goals for her life since a young age. She has also always been very kind, caring, straightforward and hardworking deep down, which is seen by how she worked so hard to become a hero. Her life mostly revolved around her at that time, because studying and becoming independent as fast as possible was a priority to make sure her dream of becoming a hero would come true, nothing else didn't particularly matter to her. After the incident with her friends, she chose to no longer have friends. Her goal was not to make friends; her goal was to prove her mother wrong with her own strength. She was always alone, silent and had no friends. She also went straight home after school, rejected invitations, kept to herself and didn't open up to people. Her indifferent attitude towards everything and everyone around her earned her the nickname of "Iron Daughter" in middle school. She didn't have any people approaching her either due to her "cool, yet scary" aura. Once she transferred to U.A High school, however, after Kirishima started involving himself with her, Sachi slowly started to change and started to open up. When she got to know her classmates more, Sachi started breaking out of her shell and tried to become better at socializing in order to catch up to Kirishima, who has always been helping her. Thanks to Kirishima, Sachi realized the importance of having friends. She initially didn't mind being alone and was fine with things remaining as they were, which contrast to her current situation as she can't stand being alone and the thought of having no friends. She is said to be bad at communication and socializing but tries her best to make friends, and is now friends with almost everyone in her class. People have also described Sachi as being easier to approach as she actually wants to get along with everyone, involve herself with others and socialize, unlike before. However, Sachi is a beginner in socializing, so she does have a bit of trouble with expressing her emotions which can lead to people misunderstanding her. She was also quite distant, as she saw no point in telling her friends about her personal life and her troubles, since her problems were her own and had nothing to do with others. For instance, she didn't tell her friends in the classroom that she was quirkless. However, she does slowly start to depend on other people as Kirishima he wanted her to do so. Sachi is level-headed, responsible and calm. She is very independent and doesn't like being ordered around by people, as she can stand up for and handle things herself. Despite her gentle nature, Sachi can be intimidating, scary and cold at times, especially when she's angry or irritated. This side of hers contrasts with her airheaded, carefree and extremely dense personality, though. She also doesn't like being pretentious because it's exhausting. Sachi is also noted by other people to be hard to read, and according to Kirishima, logic will never work out when trying to figure out what she's thinking. She is oblivious to her feelings towards Kirishima, dismissing it as just friendship rather than love. She is noted to be very stubborn realizing her own feelings, and it isn't until Asui asked her where she realizes her own feelings towards Kirishima. Sachi's mother says that she has been living in her own little world since her father left and has been protecting that world with her own hands, so she won't get hurt again or lose anything. That's why Sachi is more scared of change compared to other people and wants things and people to stay the same, so she confined herself in a place where she only felt comfortable until Kirishima came along. Throughout her life at U.A High, Sachi gets to know emotions she hadn't felt much before, such as jealousy, sadness, pain, and love. She also begins to show traits unlike before, such as being irritated, blushing and crying more often, becoming self-conscious, embarrassed and anxious. She is also rather logical and always thinks ahead regarding her feelings for Kirishima. Although it is stated that she could live perfectly without knowing love, she would not be able to smile as brightly as she does when she's with Kirishima. She is caring, likes helping other people and gives advice to those younger than her. Over the course of the series, Sachi has become more approachable, social and expressive. However, her slightly distant personality still remains. She also doesn't prefer being affectionate with Kirishima in public, leaving it mostly to when they are alone.